Rainy Day Kiss
by SassyVenus
Summary: When Mina gets caught in the rain, who should find her and offer help but a good friend, and her crush, Jamie. When she accepts his help, will love bloom? My first story. It's better than it sounds. I'm not good at summarys.


Rain fell down hard around 19-year-old Mina as she dashed toward the Cherry Hill Temple. She pulled her thin winter jacket closer to her chilled body. _Darn weather man. Can't he ever get it right?_ Mina groaned exasperatedly. This certainly wasn't sunny. Mina grimaced as her hair began to stick to the back of her neck. Now it was going to dry all funny! If she ever found out where the idiotic weather man lived, she was going to kill him. She would go over and chop his head off! Or have someone else do it. She had enough money in her bank account right? Her head was angled towards the ground to shield her blue eyes from the wind. Mina noticed the time. She was late and her friends were all going to kill her. _Great. Just great._ Mina whimpered.

"HEY Mina! Over here!" Mina turned to see her best guy friend (and crush) racing towards her. _Lucky Jamie has an umbrella. Ugh._ Mina smiled and waved nonetheless. Jamie held the umbrella over Mina's blonde head, grinning. "Forget your umbrella? Or did you lose it somewhere?" he teased. Mina rolled her eyes, trying not to blush. "The stupid weather man said it would be sunny today. I guess I'm the only one stupid enough to believe him." Jamie raised his eyebrows, a small smile starting to form at the corners of his mouth. "What planet do you come from? The weatherman **said** that it would be **partly cloudy** and that it would **rain**. Later on, it **might** get sunny." Mina's eyes widened. "Oh." Jamie laughed. "Come on. You can get dried up at my house and then I'll drop you off wherever you need to go." Mina looked into his chocolate brown eyes and went weak in the knees. Raye's house was forgotten. "Sure, I'd love to." She felt her face flush as he grabbed her hand. _What is wrong with me? We hold hands all the time and I never get nervous…just happy._

"Great! Come on. You've been to my house before right?" Mina shook her head after thinking a bit. "I've been to your parent's house but you told me a week ago at volleyball that you moved out. Some new three roomed apartment with two bathrooms and a walk-in kitchen. I must say that it sounds kind of big for a single man in his 20's. Got some new girlfriend?" She teased. Her heart began to pound as his ears reddened. Was she right? Was he dating someone right now? _Oh no! This can't be happening to me!_ "No. I-uh… no. No girlfriend. Yet," Jamie added. Mina nodded, trying to keep a grin from sliding onto her face.

"Here we are. After you Ms. Aino." Mina looked at the building through the rain and umbrella. This was it!? Mina giggled as she gave a little curtsy. _He holds the door open for me. Oh god he has the most amazing manners. The best in the entire world as a matter of fact. _Mina's eyes danced merrily as she surveyed the lobby. It was nice. Really nice. _This is just the lobby. I wonder what his apartment is like!_

She turned to see Jamie heading towards the elevator and hastily rushed after him. They stepped onto the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Mina was starting to get uncomfortable in her wet outfit. "Wow. This is one big elevator." Jamie nodded. "I know. I'm still getting used to it. You should see the exercise room they have here. It's amazing. You should come check it out one day." _He wants me to come and use the building's gym with him!_ "Will do," Mina trilled. Jamie laughed at her. "You're so funny." Mina looked down at her toes, a blush creeping up her face. She moved her right foot back and forth nervously, a small smile crossing her pale face. This was a good thing right? He liked girls who made him laugh right? If so, she had the cat in the bag.

DING! Mina's head shot up. Jamie held the DOOR OPEN button for her. "Here we are. Apartment 8J." Mina smirked. "Well how convenient is this. You have an apartment right in front of the elevator. Walking to any of the other apartments too hard for you Mr. Star Volleyball Player?" Jamie glared. "Ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh," he muttered sarcastically. He opened the apartment door. "Leave your shoes out here so they can get somewhat dry. No one will take them," Jamie instructed. He took his own shoes off and let himself into his house leaving Mina to follow suit. Very soon, she was in a large t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She sat down on the couch next to her secret crush.

"I left my clothes hanging over the shower along with your towel. Thanks for letting me use your shower." Jamie nodded but didn't speak. Without thinking, Mina leaned her head on his shoulder. Jamie started at the contact. Mina winced and shifted over a little. "Sorry," he mumbled, really embarrassed. She shrugged. "That's okay. It didn't hurt. I was just surprised that's all." Mina turned and stared into his eyes, suddenly lost and mesmerized. Jamie seemed unable to tear his eyes of Mina's slightly parted lips. Finally, he spoke up. "Mina?"

"Yes Jamie?" Mina's heart began to pound as he moved in closer. "You aren't dating anyone now right?" Mina gave a squeak. "No," she finally managed to utter. "Good." Jamie didn't give Mina a chance to ask what that was about, even though she knew. Instead, he placed his lips firmly upon hers. Mina gave a little gasp as he deepened the kiss and slid an arm around her waist. Mina then gave a little sigh and leaned into the kiss as well. Her arms snaked around his neck. They broke apart after what seemed like an eternity. Mina could say only one thing. "Wow."


End file.
